Edward's Surprise
by teamedward-all-the-way
Summary: Bella wakes up, with out Edward beside her and without a note. What she doesn't know is that Edward has a surprise for her. R and R please ! : just a one shot


The light shining in from my window woke me from my deep slumber. I closed my eyes again, turning over to wrap my arms around my love. A pout twisted my features, as I realized that he wasn't there. He must have gone hunting early this morning, I thought. Even though Edward obviously wasn't here, I decided to look anyway. My heart filled with disappointment as he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I rolled out of bed, standing up on my toes to stretch. He had to have at least left me a note. On the rare occasion when I didn't wake in Edward's stone embrace, he always left a note to explain his absence. I searched everywhere, every surface, on the floor, on my computer desk. My frown returned, for I found nothing.

Unwillingly I began to make my way downstairs, while pulling my hair back to keep it off of my face. I went even slower than usual, as there was nothing that I had to look forward to, now. On the last step I tripped. I held out my hands, preparing to catch myself before hitting the floor. Before I could even fall, two cold arms wound around my waist, holding me up.

"Where were _you _when I woke up this morning?" I accused, though, with a slightly teasing tone. As I turned to face him, I noticed his eyes were filled with excitement and ... pride?

"I have a surprise for you." He simply stated, not really answering my question. The corner of his perfect mouth, turned up to form a breathtaking crooked smile. Before I could catch my breath, his usually careful lips, crushed against mine. My hands tangled into his beautiful, reddish brown hair, attaching me to him. The kiss lasted several minutes, ending when he gently, untied my fingers from the now, messy curls on his head.

It took a minute for the rapid beating of my heart to calm. Edward obviously noticed this, making him chuckle softly. Warm red colored my cheeks, for it always embarrased me when he had this effect on me. Edward released all of me, but my hand, as he glided across the carpet, to the small kitchen. He let go of my hand, leaving me to sigh in annoyance. Suddenly, he was behind me, placing his long, pale hands over my eyes.

"Don't peak." He whispered, as we continued to walk to our destination. We moved slowly, for I continuously tripped over my feet. After what seemed like hours, though, only being a few moments, we stopped. He quietly laughed in amusement, making my heart skip a beat.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Edward voice was unintentionally seductive as he said this, making me wonder what this was all about.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I mumbled, faking irritation. He smoothly uncovered my eyes, leaving me shocked and confused.

"You can cook?" I questioned him, while being momentarily dazed. The small, wooden table in the middle of the cramped kitchen, looked as if it may collapse, for plates of breakfast food covered every square inch of it's surface. There were several different flavours of muffins, a plate which must have held a dozen pancakes, more than enough boxes of cereal, another plate, piled high with pre-buttered toast and more than enough flavours of juice. A smile played on my lips, as I absorbed how much Edward loved me. Being a vampire, Edward was disgusted by human food, but he had ignored that, just to make me breakfast.

"Er.. I bought a cookbook, yesterday afternoon." His lovely topaz eyes, suddenly filled with indecision, not being sure what I thought of what he did.

I decided not to make him wait any longer. I stood on my toes, stretching to kiss the tip of his nose. "Thank you Edward, I love it." That was all I said, hoping that would be enough.

Edward's face lightened at my words, being so glorious, I almost lost my breath. His expression was no longer one of doubt, as his pressed his lips softly against mine, once again. The kiss was too short in my opinion, but, as he broke away, I gently took his hand, leading him to the table. He sat at my usual spot, then pulling me onto his lap. This seating position was _much _more preferable than my usual.

"Eat Bella. If you want to at least make a dent in this food, you should probably start now." I sighed in contentment, before choosing a blueberry muffin to devour.

**I hope you liked it, please review :)**


End file.
